He Loves Me
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: This is the sequel to “He Doesn’t Love Me” in Oliver’s POV. How does Oliver feel about what happened when Harry kissed him?


He Loves Me

Summary: This is the sequel to "He Doesn't Love Me" in Oliver's POV.

Disclaimer: I'm not English, I don't have kids and I'm not a best selling author. Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you!

_He loves me._

No matter how hard I try to convince myself that he doesn't I can't. After what happened that night in my dorm there's no denying it. He loves me.

How the fuck did that happen?

_Flashback._

It all started after our victory against Slytherin. I was talking to some of my fellow seventh years. The twins snuck in some butterbeer for everyone and some sweets from the kitchen.

That's when I noticed it. He kept staring at me. I didn't think anything of it. I was too happy about winning that I didn't even give a damn. Finally he walked over. Shoving his dorky glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Wood." he said.

"Hey Harry, how ya doing?" I asked.

"Great! We won! That was a great game." I chuckled. I remember how I was exactly like that in my third year. Talking to the older kids. And of course to all the older girls. They became nicer after I became the Keeper. I took a drink, finishing off my butterbeer.

"Well, I'm off, see ya lads!" I patted my friend on the back.

"Leaving already?" Harry sounded slightly hurt by the thought. I was probably wrong.

"He has to write to his mommy about tonight's win!" Chris said. I shoved him hard in the shoulder. Punk!

"Fuck off!" I laughed. "Night boys." And I left..

I walked up the stairs heading towards my room. I did have to tell my mom about the win, but that would wait. In the meantime, Katie was coming over. And I had to get ready.

When I got to my room I pulled my robes off and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone said. I turned around. Harry stood watching me.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Admiring your body." He said finally. I have to admit that wasn't what I was expecting. I was more expecting a 'I needed to talk to you about Quidditch or girls'. Not that.

Before I even got over the shock I felt, Harry walked over and pressed his lips on mine. I was shocked. Wondering why this was happening. The shock, thankfully, only lasted a second.

I pushed him off so hard, he landed flat on his back. I couldn't look at him, I walked around towards the door to see if anyone saw. Most importantly Katie. I guess Harry was hurt, but I didn't care, I just got kissed by a guy. No one was in the hall so I turned back around towards Harry as he stood up.

"Harry, I think you should go." I said, refusing to look at him. I just couldn't I couldn't see what he was feeling. I was furious. How could he do something like that to me?

"Wood-" He started before I cut him off. I didn't want to hear what reason he had, I wanted him gone.

"Get the fuck out Harry!" I finally looked at him as I pointed towards the door. It finally hit me that I was naked from the waist up. Harry looked like he was going to cry. But that was the only good thing about what just happened. I felt so god damn violated. Harry ran out. I covered my chest with my arms. I didn't want anyone to see me.

_End of flashback._

Ever since then, I could barely look at Katie let alone keep it up. Hell I couldn't even get it up. Every time I was with her I thought of Harry. Not in a good way either if that's what your thinking. God, how could a thirteen year old kid fuck me up that much?

I can't sleep. I haven't been able to lately. Now that the guilt is starting to settle in on me. I'll admit I was little harsh. Ok I was really harsh. I'm a dick. I have to apologize. And of course remind Harry that this doesn't change anything. I'm with Katie. And I'm not gay.

I climb out of my four poster bed. I'm only wearing a pair of boxers, but I'm not planning on seeing Harry today so I figure I'm safe. I walk out towards the bathroom. I have to piss. In the bathroom I piss, and wash my hands. I splash some water on my face and let it run off my face.

I hear a moan. I look over and see Harry with his hand over his pants. Oh fuck. That's it! From now on, I'm wearing clothes where ever the fuck I go!

Hey, is that blood? What's that shiny thing by his hand?

Holy shit.

"Harry! Harry" I yell. Harry's eyelids flutter. Oh my god oh my god! I cover his wounds with my hand. I don't have my wand! Even if I did I don't know the spell to stop the bleeding. We haven't learned that one yet.

"Tell Wood," he says, his voice forced. "That I still love him." My eyes burn with tears. Now I just feel more guilty. This can't be my fault! I didn't do anything! It was all Harry.

I'm an asshole.

"Harry! Harry, open your eyes! Open your eyes!" I run towards the door. I open it and yell as loud as I can. "Help! Somebody! Get help! Damn it now!" I run back towards Harry, praying that someone heard me.

After a few minutes Professor McGonagall runs into the bathroom, along with several other students. The Weasley's and Hermione Granger right behind McGonagall. McGonagall ran towards Harry. She checked Harry's pulse. She looked grave. Oh fuck! No! No! Please god no! Tears flow freely from my cheek, I thought I felt bad before it's nothing to what I feel now. This is without a doubt my fault.

McGonagall looks at me, I'm not the only one crying.

"I'm afraid he's gone Wood."


End file.
